1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more specifically to a sealant curing system and a method of curing a sealant using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a traditional process for manufacturing a display panel, a sealant in the display panel is generally cured, thereby a liquid crystal layer or an OLED (organic light emitting diode) display element in the display panel is sealed in the display panel.
A traditional technical scheme for curing the sealant is hereunder illustrated generally.
Firstly, the display panel is placed in a sealing room, and a mask is placed between an ultraviolet (UV) light source and the display panel. Then, a sealant in the display panel is irradiated by a UV light, so that the sealant is cured. There is a default environment which conforms to a standard in the sealing room. The contents of water and oxygen in the default environment are in the level of a millionth. A predetermined pattern is contained in the mask to block the UV light from irradiating the active area of the display panel, and the UV light is passed through the mask to the sealant of the display panel.
In practice, at least five problems, as given below, are found by the inventor in the above technical scheme.    (1) A UV lamp tube needs to be changed after the end of the life span of the UV lamp tube since the above UV light source is generally provided by the UV lamp tube, and the life span of the UV lamp tube is generally only about 1200 hours;    (2) Different masks are provided for display panels of different sizes;    (3) The default environment is damaged every time the mask is replaced, and then the default environment must be restored, thus costs will be increased in the process;    (4) A few hours are consumed in restoring the default environment; and    (5) The UV light provided by the UV light source has a poor uniformity, and the amount of light irradiating to the different areas of the sealant varies.
As mentioned above, display panels of different sizes require different sized masks in the traditional technical scheme for curing the sealant, thereby making the process more complex, and leading to a longer processing time.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme, so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.